I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo holders for a pickup truck bed or a bed liner, and more particularly, for forming two tier cargo support.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Organizers have been devised for use in transporting cargo in pickup truck beds and truck bed liners. Typically, these organizers include walls or inserts which are mounted to the truck bed liner, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,682. It is also known to mount boards in slots in the liner to extend across the width of the truck bed to restrain cargo, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,434. Recently, many truck beds and truck bed liners have been formed to support cargo on an upper tier. The beds or liners are formed with pairs of pockets to hold several boards horizontally across the width of the liner and spaced vertically upwardly from the floor to support equipment and cargo in a two-tiered arrangement. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,149 and is particularly advantageous for hauling large sheet material such as drywall, plywood, or paneling.
However, the known supports and organizers do not satisfactorily secure cargo such as garden tools, pipes, or fishing poles, which frequently slide within the truck bed or truck bed liner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide support which permits a two-tier arrangement for hauling large sheet material in a stable position.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which is adapted to securely transport elongated cargo, such as tubing and fishing poles, securely within a truck bed or truck bed liner.